


Shameless

by Jahssel



Series: Hybrid AU [5]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Hybrid Byungjoo, Hybrid Jiho, M/M, Or an attemp, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sext, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, or smth like that, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: Jiho somehow manages to make Hansol and Byungjoo sext





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



> I'm sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> I can't smut
> 
>  
> 
> I can't sext
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry

It seemed, while Hansol was just a bit tipsy, Jiho was way too drunk. Hansol had had a couple of beers while Jiho had drunk over 6 cans and was going for his 7th. 

Now, Jiho was lying in Hansol's bed going through Hansol's facebook, stalking some of Hansol's friends and stuff. The initial plan was to just drink a couple of beers, while Jiho complained about some guy who had dumped him again. Jiho simply didn't seem to be able to settle down, well more like there weren't guys who wanted Jiho for who he was, instead of just fucking him and leaving him right after that, things that came with being a hybrid.

 

"Hey!" Jiho shouted, "You have B-Joo on Facebook!" Hansol frowned, he had never heard of any B-Joo before. 

"Who's B-Joo?" Hansol asked crawling towards Jiho, who was sitting in his bed. "Oh, that guy, yeah, he was a suggested friend." Jiho smiled and opened Byungjoo's profile. 

"B-Joo's awesome, I should hook you up, though he's a hybrid, you don't mind right?" Hansol frowned and sat next to Jiho, resting his head on his shoulder. Jiho sent a, "Hey handsome" before turning to look at Hansol. "B-Joo means Blowjob" Jiho answered laughing at his own joke. Hansol just stared at Jiho, a little anxious about what kind of guy Byungjoo might be. 

Hansol's laptop made a sound signaling Byungjoo had answered. "Actually, I don't know why we call him B-Joo, but he's cool. Here, he says 'Hey cutie'" Jiho said, handing Hansol the laptop.  
"What am I supposed to say!?" Hansol asked in distress, slaping Jiho's arm.  
"I don't know, sext" Jiho rested his head on Hansol's lap and added "Start simple, knowing Byungjoo, things will escalate quickly." Hansol nodded slowly.

 **Kim Hansol**  
"How are you?"  
_Kim Byungjoo_  
"I'm good, kinda tired, you?"  
**Kim Hansol**  
"I'm good, a little bored"  
_Kim Byungjoo_  
oh really?"  
**Kim Hansol**  
"Yup"  
_Kim Byungjoo_  
"Say cutie pie, what randomly made you message me?"

"Say you were bored and he's handsome, don't tell him it was me who sent the first message." Jiho interrupted out of nowhere, before getting comfortable in Hansol's bed and falling asleep soon after, alcohol tended to have that effect on him. 'Weak' Hansol though and sent what Jiho had told him. Maybe he shouldn't have but the alcohol started to take over him, specially because he hadn't stopped drinking. 

"Well you're not too far behind ;)" 

Hansol let out a small laugh at Byungjoo's answer. 

"What are you doing?" 

Byungjoo added. Hansol freaked out, what was he supposed to say now? How did this even work ? 

"I'm just lying in my bed, you?"

Not a complete lie 

"Same, what are you wearing baby?" 

Hansol just let the conversation flow from there. He decided to be a little playful and answered. 

"I'm wearing an oversized shirt and my underwear, Daddy" 

Byungjoo moaned softly when he read that, Hansol had actually called him Daddy.

"Can I see?" he asked. Hansol quickly got ready, stripping out of his pajama pants, he lied in his bed, trying his best so that Jiho wouldn't appear in the photo. He bit his lower lip trying too look sexy, and with his phone he took the photo. Once he sent it he noticed Byungjoo had also sent a picture. He seemed to have a mirror in his ceiling 'how egocentric' Hansol thought. The Hybrid was only wearing a tight pair of pants, he was half hard as well, his tail was wrapped around his leg and his ears were standing on top of his hair, a nice black colour that matched his hair and tail, damn he was handsome.

Hansol decided it'd be easier to talk to him through is phone since he could send pictures easier. 

"Damn baby you're so hot" Byungjoo sent, Hansol climbed off the bed so that Jiho wouldn't know what was exactly happening.

"Can you take off your shirt for me?" Hansol nodded even though Byungjoo couldn't see him, and discarded his shirt, quickly sending another picture to Byungjoo.  
"Like this daddy?" Byungjoo's breath hitched, Hansol was so hot, his face so innocent yet eyes full of lust. "What will you do to me daddy?" Hansol's hand creeped down his chest to palm himself through his underwear. 

"I'd play with your sexy little nipples, I'd twist them, and lick them, I'd bite them until they were completely red and suck them. You'd like that baby? Want me to play with your titties?" Hansol toyed with his nipples as Byungjoo explained what he'd do to him, moaning softly as Byungjoo's words made warmth pool in his stomach. 

Then an audio arrived. Hansol did his best to reach his headphones without having to move much.  
"Hey baby, show me how you play with yourself." Byungjoo's voice wasn't so deep but it was raspy, and damn was it hot. Hansol started to record a video with his phone camara as he played with his nipples, letting out soft mewls. Byungjoo had never enjoyed so much talking to an stranger. "Oh baby, you're so hot, why don't you let your cute little hands creep down a little more and touch yourself?" Hansol moaned softly, "But you can only touch yourself through your underwear." Byungjoo added, Hansol recorded himself once again, letting his hands go down his abdomen until he reached the obvious bulge in his pants. 

He moaned when his fingers touched the slit of his cock. Soft pants leaving his lips, this time the video was longer. 

"Uh daddy feels so good." He moaned as he pressed the tip, his underwear was wet now due to the precome he was letting out. Byungjoo was totally hard now but he didn't touch himself, wanting to see if he could come from just watching Hansol. 

"Come on baby, now let daddy see your pretty little dick" Hansol moaned again and he took off his underwear. Letting out a muffled groaned, he thumbed the head of his dick spreading precum before his fingers wrapped around the base of his dick and he moved his hand up and down his slit. 

He felt very flustered when Byungjoo asked if he had any toys, which he did, but damn he had never been asked that before. 

"Why don't you play with your toys baby" Byungjoo asked, he was now sending little videos, requesting things from Hansol. Hansol grabbed his favourite vibrator but he couldn't use it until he fingered himself open. 

"Daddy!" he whined in a video, "I have to finger myself first." Byungjoo smiled and aswered with a simple, "Do so," only to add, "but I have to be able to see you." 

Hansol grabbed his laptop once again and opened facebook, choosing to do a skype call, he probably should've done that from the begining but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care at this point. He plugged his headphones so he wouldn't bother Jiho and waited until Byungjoo answered the call. Then there it was, Byungjoo's handsome face apeared in screen. 

"Hi daddy." He said, Byungjoo's feline ears twitched a little when he hear Hansol's voice. He managed to position himself in a way that Byungjoo could see both, his fingers /and/ his face. He lubed his fingers and inserted only one first, it stung a little, it had been long since the last time he'd done this. 

He slowly worked himself open with that finger until Byungjoo said, "add another." It was an order he couldn't ignore. He added another, moaning softly at the intrusion, he scissored his fingers while looking for that sweet spot that'd make him see stars. 

"Another." Byungjoo ordered. He looked at Byungjoo through the camara. His stare was intense and it burned Hansol's skin. He complaid with a simple "Yes, Daddy." Byungjoo let out a throathy moan when he heard Hansol whisper that, along with the little moan hansol let out when the third finger was in. 

"Baby does it feel good?" Hansol let out a high pitched groan as he answered. 

"Yes Daddy, it feels really good." Hansol bit his bottom lip and let his other hand crawl down to palm his dick. He let out another high pitched moan, which, with the headphones' microphone, sounded even louder in Byungjoos's ear. He bucked his hips and shifted uncomfortable, he really wanted to touch himself, but he couldn't. 

"Baby, I want you do something," he said panting a little. Hansol looked at him and nodded "yes, Daddy?" The last word went straight to Byungjoo's dick. "Is that pretty toy you have a vibrator?" Hansol nodded eagerly and he continued talking, "I want you to put it inside of you in its highest level. I wanna see you come from just it. No. Touching. Yourself." 

Hansol sat back and nodded. He quickly ran to the bathroom so he could get a towel to wipe his fingers in. He sat in tha floor once again. Byungjoo was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Same position Daddy?" Hansol asked. Byungjoo nodded, Hansol got into position and lubed his toy. He inserted the toy slowly looking for his soft spot, which thankfully he was able to find easily. He set it on its highest level and let out a long moan. "Uh Daddy! It feels so good." Hansol's tight asshole was clenching and unclenching around his toy and it was honestly a shame Byungjoo wasn't there to see it from up close, but hell, he was feeling it. 

Hansol brought one of his hands to his chest in order to play with one of his nipples, his other hand keeping the toy in place. Byungjoo was so hard at this point, his dick angry red, pressed againts his stomach and drooling lots of precum. Hansol's moans turned louder as he neared the edge. 

"Wanna come baby?" Byungjoo asked, Hansol nodded as best as he could. 

"Gonna cum! D-daddy!" He basically screamed, Thank God Jiho was too drunk to be woken by this but he was almost sure his neighbors could hear everything. Hansol moaned one last time before coming all over his chest and floor, some even landed in the keyboard of the laptop. The vibrator was still buried deep inside of him, pressed against his prostate, overstimulating him, he couldn't stop moaning and now he could bet his neighbors were definitely hearing him, but he couldn't care less, his mind hazy from the pleasure.

Hansol's moans were more than enough to throw Byungjoo over the edge, coming all over his stomach, some even landed in his chin. 

He didn't know how Hansol found strength to pull the vibrator out of him, but he was now sitting, staring at Byungjoo through the camera. 

Byungjoo panted as he regained his strength. 

"Holy fuck baby that was so hot." He murmured between pants. 

"It certainly was Daddy." Hansol answered. Byungjoo sat down taking some tissues from his nightstand to clean himself. 

"We should do this again some time, but in real life." He said, his ears lying flat on his head. Hansol's eyes widdened, but he nodded either way. He hadn't been expecting anything like this to happen, but wouldn't it be nice to meet him in real life? 

"Sure, why not?" Byungjoo smiled and nodded. 

"Alright, I'll text you later when and where." He made a cute face and moved his ears before hanging up.

Hansol, even if very tired, stayed awake to clean up and shower. He put on pajamas and fell asleep next to Jiho. Next morning, or well, afternoon, Jiho asked what happened with B-joo, as he was used to calling him. Hansol simply couldn't bring himself to answer. 

A couple of weeks later Jiho told Hansol to go somewhere with him, didn't say where, somehow Hansol ended up agreeing, having nothing better to do. They went to a coffee shop not too far away. They ordered their coffees, and went to sit on the cushions close to the window. Jiho seemed to be waiting for someone, he was looking around every so often. 

"Two caramel macchiatos, for Hansol and Jiho!" A voice on their left announced. 

"B-Joo!" Jiho shouted when he saw who was there. Hansol looked up to a now blond boy standing with their coffees in hand. His fluffy ears resting softly on his head and his tail waving back and forth. He was wearing an apron, meaning he probably worked there.

"Hey, Baby." He whispered, sitting next to Hansol. His voice was not as raspy as that day but it still managed to turn Hansol on. Hansol's face turned a deep shade of red as he looked at Byungjoo. 

"Did I miss something?" Jiho asked, eyes shifting between Byungjoo and Hansol. Byungjoo and Hansol shook their heads, "Nope" was all he said looking at Jiho, who seemed to be more focused on his phone.

"My shift's already over you know?" Jiho nodded and quickly stood up. 

"Sure, I'm gonna go. Have fun Hansol, bye!" Jiho ran out of the coffee shop. Byungjoo turned to look at Hansol, whose eyes widened.  
"Wanna come over to my house, Baby?" He asked, nipping Hansol's earlobe. Hansol nodded.

"Yes, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr : toppdoggtrash.tumblr.com
> 
> Or read my aus on twitter: @Jahssel


End file.
